


Shiro-chan, why are you Shiro-chan

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Kurosaki Isshin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Original Character(s), Planned to write a short fic, Sorry Not Sorry, This isn't short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: After graduation, Kurosaki Ichigo moves out of Karakura.  With that move, he disappears.Kurokawa Shiro graduated quickly from Academy, he only studied there for 4 months.Hirako Shinji welcomes a new person into his Division. He is powerful and seems loyal but he reminds him of Ichigo.A quick Quincy war, a shocking revelation, and the sentence "You don't look like a Shiro." Of course in a different order.Who Is Kurokawa Shiro? Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?  Why is there a woman who is almost as scary as Unohana?
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Shiro-chan, why are you Shiro-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my beautiful beta, you were a great help.
> 
> This was planned for the Shinichi weekend, so I'm a little late, but at least I finished it :D  
> For which prompt? Touch starved? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have fun.

It happened after the Winter War when nobody was looking. It wasn’t a kidnapping or a killing, just a simple disappearing.  
Yes. Kurosaki Ichigo went missing after he finished high school. He graduated quickly and in that year when the war ended he moved out.  
If you want the exact date, I can’t give you one because when it happened nobody noticed. Everybody shunned him after he lost his power. Like it was his fault, like without his power he meant nothing to them.  
Yes, Karin and Yuzu still spoke to him but it wasn’t the same and they were very cautious around him.  
His father, Goat-Face? He didn’t suddenly become a good, parental father.  
No, he became even harsher. I think we shouldn’t speak about him.  
His friends, his companions, his mentors? ...they weren’t there. They didn’t speak to him, avoided his gaze, he was like a ghost to them.  
It hurt.  
It tore him apart.  
He wasn’t an overly friendly person, but he wasn’t antisocial. He treasured his friends, his family and yet they left him alone.  
His only companion became pain and hurt. Sadness and loneliness. Wanting to connect with them again. The need to connect.  
But…  
After, he chose to graduate quickly from high school...after he finished...Isshin wasn’t kind.  
Not anymore. Ichigo would say that the last time he was kind to him it was before his mother died. The other, all-knowing, irritating, meddling people alas the neighbors said that he was a delinquent, the bad guy even when he appeared in school bruised and hurt.  
He couldn’t escape, because nobody would have believed in him, and because of his sisters. At that time he couldn’t.  
But after graduation it was different.  
Nobody believed in him, that didn’t change. But his sisters...they were old enough, they knew some of his ex-friends who would stop Isshin if he goes too far, if he became violent with the twins. They will stop him, even when nobody stopped him for Ichigo.  
And after the last, brutal beating he fled.  
He started to plan his escape when he chose to graduate early, he started to search for help in the gray area. They couldn’t help him earlier, but now…  
With the help of the yakuza, he started a new life in Tokyo. He started to work for them in a pub. He worked nonstop, to stop thinking about his fucked up life.  
He worked as a bouncer. He was effective, very efficient and he tried to avoid any human contact. Don’t misunderstand me, he did his job perfectly, but neither his opponents nor his coworkers could touch him and with that, he earned a nickname the Untouchable. He was okay with that, even when he craved human touch.  
He started to become alive again when a sad accident happened.  
He was taking out his break when he heard shots. He started to run back to the entrance when he noticed the attack against the guests. He didn’t stop to think, he just followed his instinct and acted as a breathing shield for them.  
Bang! Bang! BANG!  
That hurt. It was painful, but at least it was him. He was just a nobody; if he could save somebody…  
He knew from the moment when he was shot, that it was the end. The bullet hit a major organ. He was dead or would be in some moments.  
The others when they saw his act, moved like lightning to stop the attacker, but it was already too late for him.  
Even Orihime would be too slow, he was fading fast. Too fast, although he was ready. Ready for death, ready to stop living, to stop hurting.  
He didn’t want to live more, it was already too painful, he just wanted to end it. And because of this, he didn’t count on the possibility that he would become a shinigami but this time for real.  
At 3:22 am Kurosaki Ichigo closed his eyes for a while but not the last time.  
Kurosaki Ichigo’s human body died and this story is just starting.

Nobody in Karakura or The Soul Society knew that he died, and he was okay with that. Especially after Ossan told him that every new soul who already knew about Soul Society got protection against the other souls, against the shinigami. They wouldn’t recognize him, even if they ran into each other. To recognize him, he would need to say his “human” name, but after that, everybody will recognize him if they knew him earlier. The only people who would recognize him instantly would be his blood family, his relatives. He would just need to avoid them.  
He grabbed that possibility to remain alone, to allow himself to get used to the afterlife.  
Don’t get me wrong, he didn’t forgive them, or at least not entirely, he still needed time to heal and forgive.  
Maybe later, he will allow them to know about him.  
Maybe.

He trained as much as he could and touched his Zanpakuto as much as it was allowed which was, unexpectedly, always. They were as touch starved as he. They remained in contact with every moment. And they told him about his true origins, about his family. He was shocked to learn all of that, although to say the truth he wasn’t really surprised that Goat-Face kept secrets from him. He was more surprised that in the past the Shinigami thought that Isshin was good enough to be a captain or anything with great responsibility. It was a joke, maybe they were desperate at that time, but still, him? Really? Fuck.  
And his mother, his dear mother. Of course, she was powerful, she was his mother. She needed to be strong, to make Isshin listen to her.  
Aizen machination? It would be odd if he didn’t show a hand or two in his life before they met. He’s still an asshole, but hey...It’s Aizen. And he is in Muken now. At least.

After some months he moved closer to Seireitei, he planned to go to the Academy and learn without any pressure. Now he was just a rukongai brat, Kurokawa Shiro. His name meant nothing to the Shinigami. It was very important because to them he was nobody, and like this, he could learn easily.  
He was lucky when he arrived at the Academy because he was able to register and start in the new term.  
He was ready to learn how to be a proper shinigami, but he failed to remain anonymous. He couldn’t help it.  
It wasn’t his fault, not really.

In the first two weeks, he gained his name again, the Untouchable. In Hakuda and Zanjutsu the teacher started the first lesson with spars to know where they stood but immediately became apparent that Kurokawa Shiro alias Kurosaki Ichigo was strong. They couldn’t even land a hit on him. He sidestepped or quickly defeated his partner. Even when everybody attacked him he remained undefeated. Nobody could win against him, not even in sixth years.  
In Zanjutsu class the day after they received their asauchi he walked into the lesson with Zangetsu in sealed form. The other students and the teacher just gawked at him.  
In Hoho, he tried to be slow, but the teacher saw through him and asked him to at least show some respect and do well in his class.  
And in Kido? He could easily recite every incantation but sometimes the kido just exploded right into his face.  
But after two weeks he was asked to go to the Kuchiki Sakako Kido Department head office.  
She, Kuchiki Sakako told him, that he was excused from Hoho, Hakuda, and Zanjutsu. But if he wanted to go these class he may go into the six years class. And in the other classes, he will move up into the six"year even in Kido.  
But she also freaked him out with her next sentence:  
“Every Shiba, especially those who are more powerful, has problems with Kido. Usually, they are overpowering them and you also have hollow power. Yes, the visoreds also half hollow but, they learned kido first and become visored after,” said Sakako calmly, informatively.  
“...How?” asked Ichigo disbelieving.  
“I was born as a Shiba and I was married long before the hollowfication, very few remember that I’m a Shiba. I won’t ask you yet what happened to you, or why you want to remain hidden but you have four months to learn everything and I would like to hear the truth ty that time.”  
“Four months? Not a year?”  
”I will put your name down into the early graduates. You don’t need to sit through a year of student idiotism. Even those four months will be enough. You are smart, powerful and you defeated Aizen when nobody else could. I would be an asshole if I let you struggle here more than you need.  
"Your only classes will be Kido, history, calligraphy, law, and registration. You have this weekend to learn everything you need for the next classes.”  
Ichigo just looked at her dumbfounded.  
“Do you have any objections? Great. Before I allow you to go, I would like to remind you. If you slacking off just a little bit or make me regret this decision I will personally kick your ass back into life. Do not cross me,” said Sakako threateningly. She was a scary woman, not Unohana scary but almost.  
“Sure. Can I go now?” asked Shiro still dazed.  
“Of course. But one last thing, before you go. I have to inform Yamamoto about your graduating early. Calm down, I will only tell him when you are about to graduate, you have time. And if you want to have a drink or two... as an Academy teacher I shouldn't tell you this, but near the 8th Division, there is a great pub that students usually avoid.”  
”Thank you?”  
“You are welcome, now shoo.” Sakako sent him away, looking cheerful, but when he stepped out of the office and closed the door, she sat down with a sigh.  
The other teachers very happily gave her this "problem" even though they didn't know that their problem was the Winter War Hero, Kurosaki Ichigo. This was a mess. And that kid also messed up. Nobody thought that he will die so quickly and she asked about it, but nobody knew about his death. And that gives some questions. Also, he is a Shiba? When she first saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes. Everybody thought that he just a look"alike Shiba. He went with the name of Kurosaki, not Shiba, but he also didn't know about the Shiba family as Kuukaku told her. Interesting. Only one Shiba person may be alive in the living world, but...If He Is Alive then why didn't he say anything to his kid, kids? If Isshin is his father, then it's no surprise that he is so powerful, and looks like Kaien.  
But in the past two weeks, he avoided every touch and remained alone. Isshin always has some questionable tendencies, he was always harsher to boys than to girls. Some would say, he was almost abusive. She wasn't really happy when they made him a captain, but she couldn't say anything against that, so she just watched him, silently, but nothing happened till he went missing. And twenty years later Kurosaki Ichigo came before his time.  
He was using an alias, which could mean that his father's advice wasn't the best. Not everybody wanted to follow that advice but Yamamoto ordered them to leave him alone and because of that nobody knew that he died.  
It seems like they fucked up, greatly. Yamamoto will be happy when she will tell him. Fuck.

Kurokawa Shiro dazedly closed the office door and choose to follow Kuchiki's advice.  
When he stepped into the pub, he started to regret his decision. Yeah, the students usually avoided this pub, but it’s because the captains usually drink there. It was lucky, that he opted to change before going to the pub.  
But as he closed the door behind himself, the other residents in the pub lifted their heads and turned to the door. Kyoraku Shunsui was the first person to say something.  
“OoooOooooHhhhh. A new person! " yelled the 8th Division's Captain happily. He scented the air playfully and continued " He has Academy smell aaaand I don't remember seeing him ever. He seems familiar, but I haven’t ever met him.  
"Don't be rude, Shunsui. He doesn't smell. But you are right, he seems familiar, but I don't remember him. However this pub isn't your usual student place, so how did you find it? " asked Juushiro after took a sip from his sake. Shiro instantly calmed down when he heard they didn't recognize him. He just seems familiar, like in the past when they said he looks like Kaien. And that's good.  
A little piece of him still wanted to run away and hide in his dorm room, but another small piece wanted to shout at them because they abandoned him when he needed his friends, but if he did that everybody would know that he died already. Plus they weren't friends. He respected them and followed their advice if they gave any. So he leisurely walked towards them and sat down onto the free chair at their table. He sat close, but still if needed he could avoid their touch. He accepted the offered sake, took a sip, and answered Ukitake’s earlier question.  
"You are right. My academy teacher suggested this pub because the students don’t come here.  
"It was Sakako"chan, wasn't it? " Kyoraku asked instantly.  
"Yes. She was the one.  
"I knew it.  
"It's not that hard to reason that out. She sometimes sends students here, but usually, they are chosen to graduate early," replied Juushiro to Shunsui’s answer.  
"Wait, are you...? " asked back the brown"haired captain.  
"Yes? I think so. At least she threatened me if I don't make it.  
"Oh, yess. She was always like that. But we can thank her for many good seated officers so nobody will ask questions. But how early will graduation be to you?  
"I started the Academy two weeks ago? " answered reluctantly Ichigo.  
"oooOooo. You aren't our usual early graduates, but if you can do it, then make it happen. When will you finish the Academy? " asked back Juushiro after he voiced his surprised state.  
"Kuchiki-san said four"month, because, my kido is shit. And I still need to learn other subjects like laws.  
"Huh. Good luck...?  
"Oh, sorry. Kurokawa Shiro. I didn't think that my first afterlife experience in a pub would happen with two captains. " he told them truthfully after his introduction.  
"Soo you recognize us, neat. But yes. My drinking buddy here is Ukitake Juushiro the captain of the 13th Division. And I'm the Kyoraku Shunsui the most handsome womanizer and the Captain of the 8th Division. I hope we will see you in our Division.  
"...But I'm a male? " asked Ichigo looking a little confused, but inside he was cackling with his hollow/Shiro.  
"And? You are handsome, and you seem powerful. I always welcome those pairing.  
"Shunsui is right, but also rude.  
"Hey! " yelled Kyoraku who looked a little hurt.  
"It's true. Don't look like that. It will be interesting to see which division will you choose.” replied Ukitake.  
"Are you sure, that I will graduate in 4 months?” asked Ichigo baffled.  
"Yes. Sakako is always right. She has a sixth sense for that. “ affirmed Juushirou.  
"She has. Another round? " asked Kyoraku after listening to their conversation. When Shiro looked like he would reject the offering Kyoraku used his superpower. The Kicked Puppy Look. Juushiro just laughed because Shunsui always got what he wanted. And Shiro nodded after some second of gazing with that look.  
"Yes, another won. Nobody can resist my power. " said proudly Shunsui and stood up to order another round.  
"Soo. Shiro?”  
"Yes? " asked Ichigo. He didn't know what wanted to ask Ukitake but he had a hunch. Maybe he shouldn't have used the name Shiro, although if he chooses another his hollow Shiro would be an asshole, more than usual.  
"You don't seem like a Shiro. That name isn't you. " answered Juushiro and Ichigo thought "I knew it. Of course, he would think that. If he will use my hair color as an excuse I don't know what will I do. But at least Shiro will have his moment".  
"But that's my name. “  
"Not the original. Because you see, every Shiro I have met, especially Toshiro and myself has white hair. And then you...you have orange hair. It's beautiful and it suits you. Sorry I was wrong it's not orange, it's like the sun. Warm and happy. "replied the captain unabashedly and still kindly. Ichigo couldn't help but blush hard. Very few had said any kind thing about his hair in his life. Shiro in his mind space was rolling on the floor from laughing with no shame. He was enjoying this.  
"Thank you? ...Maybe I'm not white-haired, but my zanpakuto is. If that's a solace for you. " replied Ichigo.  
Kyoraku chose that moment to return "hj. What did you two? Juushiro! You made him blush, he is cute but still. Aren't you moving too fast?  
"Shunsui. Nothing will happen, even if you are right. I just stated that he doesn’t seem like a Shiro.” replied Jushiro calmly.  
"You and the Shiro name...And? Because of that, you will not drink with him?  
"I didn't say that. I won't refuse his great company just because of the name he chose for himself.  
"I'm sorry? I don't get it. The name I choose? What? " asked back Ichigo seemingly confused but, deep down, he was afraid.  
"No need to worry, Shiro-chan. We won’t ask. We are sure that you have a reason to not go with your original, birth name. But when the time is there we would like to hear it from you. " replied Kyoraku, and this time he surprisingly portrayed his age and his experience in that answer.  
"Wise words. I knew there was a reason why I'm with you. " joked Juushiro.  
"Oh. I thought you are with me because of my charming personality and my perfect body.  
"And your humor.  
"We need to drink for that. Shiro"chan?  
"Yes. Why not?  
And that night they started their friendship even when they knew that Shiro wasn't Shiro. They waited calmly and patiently for the truth.

After that night they met every week to have a drink and sometimes they met other captains. Like Hirako Shinji and one time even Byakuya was there and that was rare. All captain and lieutenant felt that Kurokawa Shiro was very familiar, very easy to speak and they felt that they could trust him. Even when he was just an Academy student.  
Shiro was enjoying himself with them, but he was still cautious with them. He had time to get to know them better and they could make better friendship, but he was still Kurosaki Ichigo and they still abandoned him. He was a little bit confused because of that.  
At the Academy, he was unstoppable in his studies. He didn't make friends but the others were too young? Too childish? Too boring. Or just he was too old to them, too grown"up?  
After the second month, it was clear to everybody that he would graduate when Sakako said. He wasn't planning to remain in the Academy. And in the first week of the third month, he told everything to Sakako.  
She was a little bit shocked but she also supported him. And told him that she didn't like Isshin at all. Something was off with him. She was still as scary as hell, but she was also very helpful. And with her help, Shiro easily could use Kido. Of course, he was better with the more powerful kidos but at least the weaker didn't blow into his face. At least.

When the exams came he aced all easily and picked the 5th Division for himself.  
At the pub, everybody was content with his option and that night became a graduation party for him. Everybody was slightly drunk in the end. Even him.  
He went out to breathe in some fresh air and to watch the starry sky. He was happy but one little voice said to him, that he should tell them his real name already. It wouldn't change their relationship.  
As he was thinking and staring at the sky a sudden touch made him flinch.  
It was Shinji.  
He wore his usual smile, but this time it wasn't creepy.  
"Yo. Star starring? Noice. I don't need the sky, I just need to watch you. You are a beauty Shiro-chan. Let me tell you.  
"Shinji. Are you trying to flirt because I choose your Division? " asked Shiro blushing. It was lucky that Shinji didn't see his face.  
"NooOOoo. I'm flirting with you because I find you attractive and you remind me of somebody.  
"Remind you? I don't want to be a second to anyone...  
"You misunderstood me. I..I can't be with him. He lost his power and his father told us to not meet him again. We were wrong to listen to his father, but the Soutaicho ordered us to leave him alone.  
"And how do you know that you were wrong to listen to his father?  
"Because he went missing after he graduated high school. He moved out of Karakura and nobody can find him. " Shinji told him sadly.  
"Why do you want to find him? You two were in a relationship? " asked Shiro curiously, he wanted to know. It was good that they knew that they were wrong to follow Isshin, but they already did that.  
"Nonono. We were just friends and he was my student. But...we could have been more. I was planning to wait for him to become older. I started to feel something for him and that could have become love with time. " replied truthfully Shinji. And it was painful to hear because Ichigo already started to fall in love with him when they abandoned him. And the knowledge that it could have become more, that hurt. Because of that he almost told him his real name. Almost. But he wasn't able to disclose his secret. Not yet.  
"And what do you want from me? You just told me that you felt something for somebody who looked like me...  
"That's right, Shiro-chan. I could have felt something for him, but he isn't there, you are. I would like to get to know you. I need a loyal member of my division and I need a loyal man beside me.  
"Why don't you wait for him? You know him, soo...  
"Are you trying to discourage me? I want him happy," replied Shinji wistfully looking into the darkness. Ichigo's heart almost jumped out of his chest and he wanted to say that he was here, but he didn't open his mouth, He couldn't. He wanted to start with a blank page, with no shadow from being Kurosaki Ichigo. He is himself, maybe he changed some, but he is the same, he is still Kurosaki Ichigo. Just more cautious, more mistrustful. He can't bring himself to touch those people who once were precious to him. He fought for them, and yet they let him down. He can't trust them, not yet maybe not ever.  
"I am not sure about the relationship. I don't know if I can do that," whispered Shiro honestly.  
"It's okay. Can we still try it? Or...  
"You shouldn’t be so insecure, Shinji. I want to try it, but I don't " I have secrets and I can't tell you those yet.  
"Yet? Do you want to become the Evil Overlord? Villain? " asked jokingly Shinji, and yet he was curious about the answer.  
"No, thank you. I can't stand the idiots. So no Evil Overlordness for me. " replied Ichigo smiling. He leaned on the rail and closed his eyes. A tentative hand sneaked upon his shoulder and when he didn't do anything against it, Shinji tugged a little bit closer so he leaned on him. It was nice. Peaceful. Warm.  
A shaky trust started to build between the two. It was a slow process especially from Shiro but it started. Hopefully, it can grow with time. Hopefully, he will be ready to tell him about his past. Hopefully. Maybe.

The rocky faith slowly became more.  
Ichigo slowly started to open his heart again and slowly became acquainted with the 5th Division. He still could see Aizen prints on them, but they were also healing. The whole squad. Shinji and his Chesire cat personality helped. His presence meant a lot to his division.  
Ichigo was almost ready to uncover his secret when the first attack happened. It was sudden. Almost. And yet,  
It was foretold. But it wasn't a well"known fact. They didn't know the exact date, just the fact that they would attack. Once.  
And it happened.

At first just a message with Sasakibe Chojiro's dead body. A Quincy arrow in his broken body with a note: THIS MEANS War  
The second war in Kurosaki Ichigo's life just started, and this time he wasn't a bystander. This time nobody said that this wasn't his war.  
The second Quincy war is his war as Shinigami and as Kurosaki Ichigo. He wanted revenge for his mother. This time nobody can stop him from fighting. Nobody.

After the declaration of war, the first fight started early. Quickly. The attackers waited a day to attack, but the only day, although it was enough for Ichigo.  
He decided to tell them his secret, he wanted to come clean with the others. But first, they needed to win. Not just today, but the war against the Mustache man.  
Shiro helped where he just could. Unlocked his sword and used Kido. He wanted to live, with his friends with no more burial.No more secrets.  
To do it he needed to win, so he used almost everything he got.  
He just arrived in time to stop an attack against his captain. Ichigo didn't think just went with his instinct. And used upper"level lighting without incantation to stop the upcoming attack. But even as he used without incantation it was powerful. Too powerful, because everybody could feel it's power. And became a beacon for the Quincy.  
"Nee. That was powerful. Too strong, Shiro-chan. I get it, you want to fight, but please leave us some enemies. And be careful, you may be a genius but you are still new. " Shinji scolded him while dodging some arrows. He was nonchalant as always, but he was ready to become serious. ‘That attack earlier. That power...it's almost like Ichigo's power, just he can't use Kido. And he is alive, happy somewhere, he is not there fighting for his life. ‘ thought Shinji as moved to defend the next attack.  
"Sorry? I was trying to save your sorry ass," replied Ichigo.  
Suddenly everybody could feel the Captain Commander reiatsu, it was heavy and hot. Some weaker shinigami and Quincy collapsed as they started to feel his power. With his fire, his passion he started to keying up everybody.  
Hirako stopped for a second to get used for its power, but his subordinate, Kurokawa Shiro didn't even stop for a sec. He just continued the fighting everything he got. He was unstoppable, marvelous. His movements were like dance steps, easy, fluid, and graceful.

In a different universe, Kurosaki Ichigo arrived late to save everyone from the Quincys but this time Yhwach stopped before killing his archenemy. He wanted to see who was able to use that powerful attack.  
He was as curious as everybody else.  
And of course, he wanted to know where the boy was, Kurosaki Ichigo, his son born from darkness. He just arrived there to see as an unknown person defeated his men easily. The boy fought as a well"seasoned fighter, he was quick and precise, he easily dodged the attacks against his persona. Yet with every movement, he went closer to the blond"haired captain. That was an unmissable opportunity.  
Yhwach got ready to attack that captain, to kill with one blow. But as he moved there was a movement, that he couldn't see beforehand. His attack was easily blocked, by the unknown male.  
"Shiro-chan! " yelled the blonde.  
"Who are you, child. Tell me and I will show mercy.”  
"Why should I tell you? " asked back Ichigo, with a growl.  
"To die a painless death. You are nothing to me. Just a little mote, a nothing. Tell me your name, and maybe you will die quickly. " replied the Quincy King, threateningly.  
"Painless death? No. Thank you. I would love to live and you can’t stop me. You can’t kill me like my mother.”  
"Your mother? Me? You are mistaken, child. I didn't kill anybody. They helped me to return to the living. But if you say, that I killed your mother...that means she was a Quincy with mud in her blood. “  
The time seemed to stop for a moment, every fight paused as they waited for the answer. It was important, they could feel it.  
"You killed her, by making her powerless. Maybe it was Grand Fisher who killed her, but the reason was you," answered Ichigo darkly. And with that information, Shinji and Yamamoto could piece his persona together.  
"I...chigo? Is that you? "asked Shinji shocked. If that's true, then he fell in love twice...but also it hurt that Ichigo didn't trust them, him.  
"Sorry, Shinji. Yes. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. " answered Ichigo, and that moment Yhwach started to laugh uncontrollably.  
"You were hiding there, that's why I couldn't find you. You were hiding also from the others because you died. That's why I couldn't see you... " said menacingly the current evil craziness.  
But as he was staring at Ichigo like he was something special he didn't notice when a sword was run through on him. A what? He slowly turned to look into the eyes of his attacker when his Dark Son used this chance to defeat him.  
If he was a little bit faster, he could have seen the cold, calculating eyes of Aizen Sousuke. But Ichigo wasn't the one to miss the opportunity. He started the attack in Shikai but he ended it in Bankai, in a full-powered bankai.  
Yhwach didn't have a chance to dodge. He died quickly from two overpowered attacks. The perfect blend of Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow power. He didn't stand a chance.  
His death stopped the fight and finished the war. Many died because he was the one who gave them power, and those without his help were nothing.  
The war as suddenly as started ended.  
Aizen Sousuke help changed everything. To thank him the Gotei 13 eased his punishment. He wasn't free, but it was better than before. Way better.

No captain or lieutenant died, everybody was alive. Which was very good news. But also that meant that they had time to listen to Shiro's explanation. They weren't angry at him, they just wanted to know the truth and the why. And the how? How is he there? When did he die? Why? And you can continue this question list, but at first, let's go back to the 1st Division after everybody received first aid.  
After some hour everybody was in the first division meeting hall. It was unusual because they were sitting instead of standing, but they were tired and injured. This time, Yamamoto allowed this, it was he who suggested the sitting. Interesting, don't you say?  
As everybody sits down sans Ichigo the door suddenly opened with a bang and two girls run inside with Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi behind them. The girls run to Ichigo and hugged him crying like they haven't seen him a while. He hugged them back and just held them close. They were his sisters, Karin and Yuzu. His dear sisters, and he abandoned them when he ran away from home. He let them alone.  
"Stop, Ichi"nii. You did the right thing. We are just soo happy to see you again. " said Yuzu.  
"Please...tell us what happened to you... "asked Karin, still holding on Ichigo. But slowly they released their brother. Yoruichi jumped on Urahara's shoulder and both of them looked at him remorsefully.  
"I think we all would like to hear about it, Kurosaki-san,” said Urahara sadly.  
"It's Ichigo, Urahara - san. But why are you with them? “ asked him Ichigo, but Urahara didn’t answer.  
"Khm. Who knew that you are here? " Kuchiki Byakuya asked the little bit irritated(just a little bit).  
"Sakako-san and Yama-jii.”  
"Kuchiki Sakako? How? And the Head-Captain? Why? " asked back Byakuya recognizing the name. But before Ichigo could answer the question Karin interrupted them with another question.  
"How did you not know that he is there? He looks like himself...meh.”  
"You should listen carefully to your elders and not interrupt them but I will answer your question, this time young Kurosaki. When your idiot brother died and arrived at Soul Society he had a choice to remain unknown or to notify us about his death by saying I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't know why, but he remained unknown to us. And even as he looked like himself, we only saw somebody who looks like him. We were only reminded of him, not noticing that he is there. That's built "in protection for every new soul who arrives into Soul Society and knows about us. " the noble replied calmly.  
"Nice. Convenient. Did you know about it, Ichi"nii?  
"Zangetsu told me after I woke up here. So no. At first, I just wanted time to think, and to forgive my friends? " asked tentatively Ichigo, scratching his head.  
"What do you mean to forgive? Your father asked us to not... " asked uncertainly Hitsugaya.  
"Hmm. What I mean about forgive? MmmH. Somebody else?” answered Ichigo with another question.  
"Ichigo. I know that you and Isshin don't have the best relationship, but...he is your father," said Kisuke after nobody wanted to answer. But with that reply, he silenced everybody.  
"Isshin?! " asked Toshiro disbelieving his ears. Please, no!  
"Hmm. You didn't know? My father is Shiba Isshin he is using my mother surname the Kurosaki. Before you are yelling at me and my sisters, let me tell you, that we didn't know that. The first time I saw Goat-Face in shikahukso is when we were fighting against Aizen in fake Karakura? He didn't tell us, about our heritage, our family, our history. Karin, Yuzu. Why are you in Seireitei? Did something happen to you? " asked the twins with a little fear.  
"We received a letter that stated that you died, and Urahara wasn't allowing us to get here earlier. He said something about a raging war, but it seems like you were victorious. And before anybody ask about him, we left him alone some months ago? He didn't do anything to us, but ...  
"He wasn't too happy about your flight and we run before he could do anything. Your annoying shopper helped us, by remaining at him.  
"He didn't do anything to you then?  
"No. It was just safer to get out of that house. And! We don't blame you, Niisan. You did the right thing by moving out. " soothed him, Karin.  
"Stop. Did ya hint that Isshin was abusive, or did my hearing go bad? " asked Shinji when everybody was silent from the shocking revelation.  
"I don't get, why are you that surprised. Sakako said that she got some bad vibe from Isshin when he was living there, and you did see me almost nude! I have scars! Okay, I was fighting with tugs but, usually, it was me who won those fight, not them.  
"Fuck. And we followed his advice by leaving you alone. I already told ya, but I will tell you again. We were wrong to follow him. I'm sorry. "said Shinji sincerely.  
"Yeah. Everybody fucking abandoned me when I needed them the most. You can't use that excuse for a clean break. Because my power was my life, it was always there. And even when I accepted that I will lose my power to save you, I thought that you will be there for me. “started his story Ichigo. They could see, that he was still upset about that “ That I won't lose my friends, my mentors, my crush. But I was wrong. And when I realized that nobody will be there for me I made plans to run away. “ he stopped to calm down a little. The others were shocked, they fucked up. Some looked at him with pity and others like Urahara, Yoruichi, and Shinji with shame. “ And then one night some idiot attacked the club where I was working for the yakuza. The next moment I'm dead. “ when he said this, some shocked sounds were heard but he continued “But let me tell you, when I moved out of Karakura, I wasn't well. You lot fucking abandoned me, Goat-Face almost killed me and the only person who tried to help me was the yakuza boss. They couldn’t help me earlier when I was still a kid, but this time they helped me to escape. It took me a long time to start to forgive you. And the reason why wasn't announced that I'm here, was because I didn't trust you and because I wanted to see how to be a normal shinigami. " told them Ichigo. His words were fast, rushed, and emotional. He was breathing fastly and he was starring the wall behind them. 

Everybody was silenced by the shocking revelation about him and Isshin. Everybody was trying to digest the harsh truth when Shinji suddenly stand up went to Ichigo. Who was still breathing fastly? His captain slowly lifted his hands for a hug and after an uncertain second Ichigo was between in his hand. He held him strongly. Like somebody who doesn't want to be alone, and like somebody who needs a hug very much. Shinji slowly started petting his shoulder-length sunny hair.  
"Normal shinigami? By graduating in 4 months? Being a genius, yes. Normal no. Maybe you weren't recognized as Kurosaki Ichigo, but you are still famous as Kurokawa Shiro because you graduated very quickly. " corrected him Sakako. Nobody noticed her earlier.  
"Sakako-san? How did you recognize him at the Academy? "asked Byakuya the fellow Kuchiki. Breaking the silence.  
"You are too young to remember, but I came from the Shiba clan. I married into the Kuchiki clan, and when slander about the Shiba clan was there nobody remembered that I'm originally a Shiba. I recognized him because he is a Shiba. He is a family.”  
"What will happen now? " asked curiously Juushiro.  
"I wasn't different before. The only difference between as you get known me as Kurokawa Shiro and Kurosaki Ichigo is that as Ichigo I attacked you first, I was a Substitute, but as Shiro, I went into Academy and you have met me in a pub. I'm both. I wasn't acting differently around you, maybe I was more grown-up. But that's all." replied Ichigo calmly still hugging Shinji. It was great. Warm and calming.  
"It shouldn't change anything. The only thing that will change, that we know that he is Shiba by Isshin and he, unfortunately, died as a human. He is still a genius, he still graduated quickly and a member of the 5th Division. That's all. " listed the facts calmly Byakuya. He used his logical, level headed thinking and demeanor to calm down everybody. Not that it needed. They were calm, maybe shocked but that's all.  
"That's right. Nothing will change. Everybody go back to your Division, we need to rebuild the ruins after the Quincy attack. Kurosaki"san. " ended the meeting Yamamoto.  
"Yes?  
"Which name do you prefer? Ichigo or Shiro? " asked the Head"Captain informatively.  
Ichigo who slowly released his cuddle Shinji turned to him with a boyish grin and replied " Shiro is my hollow name's, who is also my zanpakuto. Before somebody asks, like Yoruichi, who has already seen my zanpakuto earlier. That guy with sunglasses was my Quincy power. I may be a hybrid with three different power, but I am me. If somebody comes closer to me with the goal of experimenting, I will kill him. Just to be clear.”  
"Understable. I don't think that will happen, but if I was wrong you have my permission to kill that somebody. I don't allow human experimenting. I'm clear? “ asked Yamamoto.  
"Yes. " replied everybody, although some little bit slower than the others.  
"Good. Dismissed. " ordered the Head"Captain. And everybody stood up and quickly shunpoed out of the meeting hall. The only persons who didn't move were Kisuke, Yoruichi, Shinji, the Twins, and Ichigo. They were waiting for the others and a little privacy. But till they were waiting for, Shinji sat down one table and gently pulled Ichigo towards him. He was still shocked a little bit and maybe a little bit angry but he still wanted to be with him. He could understand the other reasons but it still hurt a little. But tonight they will speak about it. That's a sure thing.  
"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san that I didn't see a fault earlier in Isshin's behavior. I'm sincerely sorry," said Kisuke looking like somebody who is blaming himself and when he started to bow, Ichigo stopped him with his words.  
"No need, Geta-Boshi. Even our neighbors, our teachers didn't see it. They thought that I'm a delinquent and it was okay for them. But you helped us. So no need to worry. Yes, I was angry when everybody abandoned me, but after some time I started to calm down. I just ask you to take care of my sisters.  
"Of course. That's natural. It's nice to see, that you still have your monstrous improvement. After everything calmed down I want to spar with you. I'm curious about your skill. " said the slightly smiling shopkeeper. But the others only could see his smile for a sec, because he abruptly grabbed and opened his fan. Hiding his face.  
"Me too. Ichi-chan. Be ready for our spar as well. Sakako is a strict woman if she said that you are a genius... Then you may be. Next time Ichi-chan I want to drink with Kukaku. " said the fellow cat and moved to jump out of the window.  
"Karin, Yuzu. " started Ichigo" you can call me anytime. This is my phone number " said hanging a little piece of paper to Yuzu who in for answering him run to him and Shinji and hugged him again. She didn't want to release his brother, but they needed to go back into the world of the living. They have school tomorrow.  
"Ichigo, don't you dare to die again. I don't want to lose my brother again. And be ready, I plan to get a boyfriend. " threatened him, Karin, seriously.  
"It's Toshiro? I could give him the shovel talk, but I don't think that I need to do it. Good luck, you need it. He was Goat-Face lieutenant earlier. Just saying " replied Ichigo with a slight grin.  
"Cöh. Let's go. I have homework. Bye Niisan and his cuddle.  
"Bye, Nii-san and Shinji-san.  
"It seems like I need to get going also. Shinji-san, Ichigo takes care. I don't want to talk about any shovel. " said Urahara and with that only Shinji and Ichigo were there. Still hugging.  
"Let's go back to our Division. I think they are missing us. And tonight we will speak about us. “ advised Shinji.  
"I'm sorry?” replied Ichigo with a question.  
"I'm not angry. Just a little hurt that you didn't tell us earlier. But we can do it, together.”  
"Together.”


End file.
